Song of the Water Lily
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Ren Matsuda was born her own person, but she was also born as the reincarnation of former Captain Retsu Unohana, who had long since passed away. She promotes within the ranks, finds her own way to becoming Captain of Squad 8, and falls in love with Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, and adjusts to the changes in her life, but can she handle it all? Some mature content will be present.
1. Chapter 1

_"My name is Ren Matsuda, and it is a pleasure to meet you all!"_

 _Everyone stared at Ren as she bowed to her new squad mates. She wasn't comfortable in the standard uniform, but she carried her zanpakuto at her hip. That wasn't what got them though._

 _Ren Matsuda was the spitting image of the former Captain of Squad 4, who had died nearly a century ago. Her teal colored hair would throw some people off, but beyond her hair color, Ren Matsuda was the spitting image of Retsu Unohana._

 _Ren had been placed into Squad 5, under Shinji Hirako as his 3rd seat. She had graduated with great honors from the Academy and had many of the higher ups impressed, earning her the immediate position of 4th seat._

 _"Welcome, Ren, to Squad 5." Shinji said, looking down at his new 4th seat._

 _"Thank you, Captain. I only hope that I don't disappoint you or the squad." Ren replied, smiling._

 _Shinji smiled, already liking the girl. "Well, now that introductions are out of the way," he began, looking to his squad. "It's time to get back to work. You all have your assignments, so when you finish you are free to have the rest of the day off."_

 _The squad dispersed, many of them still staring at Ren as they left._

 _"Captain, may I ask why everyone is staring?" Ren asked quietly._

 _Shinji sighed. "I was afraid of this. Come with me, sweetie."_

 _Ren waved to Momo Hinamori, her lieutenant, then followed her captain._

 _Shinji walked with Ren towards the shrine that had been built to honor the fallen captains and other squad members that perished during the White Invasion over a century ago. He pointed to a picture of a woman that could have easily have been Ren's mother. "The reason everyone is staring at you is because of her."_

 _"I don't understand, sir. What does this woman have to do with me?"_

 _"The woman in the picture is the late captain, Retsu Unohana. She was the captain of Squad 4, but she died just over a century ago. The reason everyone is staring at her is because you are the spitting image of her."_

 _Ren looked at the picture of Retsu Unohana and saw the resemblance. "How is that possible?"_

 _"When we souls die, we are reborn into the world of the living to have another chance at a new life. When we die in the world of the living, we live our days as souls until it is time for us to move on again. It is an endless cycle, one that is beneficial to everyone. It's possible that you are her reincarnation."_

 _Ren looked at her captain, then back at the picture. "If that's true, then will I have to deal with people staring constantly at me?"_

 _"Probably, but if I were you I would be proud to have her likeness. Retsu Unohana was a very powerful, kind, loving captain who took good care of her squad and everyone else. Looking like her should be something that you take to heart because you reflect her personality almost to a tee."_

 _Ren smiled at that, stepping back. "I think I can handle that, Captain. Thank you for telling me this."_

 _"Of course, sweetie. Now come with me, the Head Captain would like to meet you."_

 _-O-_

 _A knock came at the door and Nanao answered the door. "Oh, hello Captain Hirako. I see that you have arrived with 4th Seat Ren Matsuda as well. Unfortunately, the Head Captain is not here. I don't know where he is at."_

 _Ren looked around the hall, waiting patiently, and saw someone in a pink haori and a straw hat waving her over. She looked at her captain, who was distracted by the Head Captain's lieutenant, then slipped away silently to find out what this person wanted._

 _"Hi, you must be Ren." the man said when Ren reached him._

 _"Yes, I'm Ren Matsuda. Who are you?"_

 _"Oh, I'm Shunsui Kyoraku."_

 _"You're the Head Captain?"_

 _Shunsui nodded. "Yup, that's me. Now come with me, I'm trying to hide from Nanao."_

 _Ren followed him quietly out to a small garden and stood while he sat down beneath one of the trees. "Sir, why are you hiding from your lieutenant?"_

 _"She's been nagging me about my paperwork for days. I've already done so much, but she keeps adding more and more."_

 _Ren giggled at that and smiled at the Head Captain. "Forgive me, sir, but you are quite strange."_

 _Shunsui looked up at her and smiled. "Well, it's no fun being normal."_

 _"May I sit with you?"_

 _"Of course." Shunsui replied, patting the grass next to him._

 _Ren sat next to the Head Captain and looked up at the sky. "A storm is coming."_

 _"Really? But there aren't any clouds out."_

 _Ren smiled. "Trust me. I can usually tell things like this and I'm never wrong."_

 _"I did hear you have a water element."_

 _"Yup."_

 _Shunsui looked at the girl in front of him, clearly seeing the resemblance to Retsu Unohana, but she was different even still. She had a similar personality to Retsu, but she seemed more timid. Her teal hair was braided in the back, her bangs hung loosely on either side of her face, and she wore a pair of blue crystal drop earrings and a dark blue scarf. He saw that she didn't wear the standard uniform, but instead wore a white dress with a light sky blue overdress and her zanpakuto at her hip. Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled in the day light._

 _"You're a real cutie, you know."_

 _Ren blushed and looked at the Head Captain. "Thank you, sir?"_

 _"You're even cuter when you blush!" Shunsui said, chuckling._

 _"There you are!"_

 _Ren looked over to see her captain and Nanao approached them._

 _"Well, looks like they found us." Shunsui said, drawing his straw hat over his eyes._

 _Ren stood and bowed to her captain. "Hello, Captain. Please forgive me, the Head Captain asked me to join him."_

 _"Really, Head Captain..." Nanao said, pinching the space between her brows. "Must you be so lazy?"_

 _"Forgive me, Lieutenant, but the Head Captain just wanted to introduce himself in his own special way." Ren said, suddenly feeling the need to defend the man she had just met._

 _Nanao looked at her and sighed. "You would do well, 4th seat Matsuda, not to fall into his terrible habits."_

 _Ren bowed. "Of course. Maybe I could even help him break a few." She replied, joking._

 _"Hey now, that's not fair ganging up on your Head Captain like that." Shunsui said, standing. He put a hand on Ren's shoulder and smiled at her. "It was good to meet you, Ren. I look forward to seeing you again soon."_

 _Ren blushed and looked at him. "Of course!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ren sat quietly under the tree where she had first spent any time with Shunsui Kyoraku, reading her favorite novel for the umpteenth time. She was enjoying the warm summer breeze as the Head Captain lay next to her, his straw hat pulled over his eyes.

"Ren, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

Shunsui tilted up his hat and looked at her. "You've done well promoting within the ranks of your squads. You're a co-lieutenant now, right?"

"Yes, along with Lieutenant Matsumoto. It's been a great pleasure working with her. Why do you ask?"

Shunsui rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "It's been what, almost three years since you joined the seated ranks?"

"Yes, but Shunsui, what are you getting at?"

"What would you think of becoming a captain?"

Ren's eyes widened and she set down her book, looking away from him. "I don't know."

Shunsui looked at her, watching her face and trying to figure out what she was thinking. She looked flustered, unsure of how to answer his question. Chuckling, he smiled. "You're adorable, Ren."

Ren blushed and looked at him, annoyed. "You shouldn't say such things."

Shunsui just laughed and sat up, leaning against the tree trunk. "I was serious though, Ren. What are your thoughts on becoming a Captain?"

Ren sighed and looked up at the clouds. "To be honest, I really don't know. It'd be a challenge, that's for sure, but I think I could handle it. I've been able to push my limits to get this far, why not keep going?"

Shunsui smiled. "I like your attitude. I wanted to ask because myself and a few other captains agree that you are suitable for taking over Squad 3, 4, or 8 as its new Captain."

Ren looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure?"

Shunsui smiled his charming smile and nodded. "Of course." He chuckled as her blush deepened. "You're so cute, Ren, I can't stand it sometimes."

Ren scoffed at that and rolled her eyes. "Really, Head Captain. You shouldn't say such things." She started to leave, but then turned and leaned down, tilting his straw hat backwards. "If you think I am ready for it, then I trust your judgment, Head Captain." She smiled. "Let me know when a final decision is made, OK?"

Shunsui felt his cheeks burn as he watched her lightly smack his hat back down over his eyes. Pushing the brim back up, he watched as she started to walk away, her zanpakuto at her hip and her novel in her, her teal hair swaying in the breeze.

"She sure is something."

Shunsui looked up as Jushiro Ukitake joined him. "She sure is."

Jushiro sat down next to his old friend. "So, did you tell her we were considering her for the position?"

"I did and she said she wasn't sure, but she'd be up for the challenge."

"I will agree to any decision you make, Shunsui, you know this, however I do think that she is ready. She has progressed rather quickly and it'd be interesting to see what she could accomplish running a squad."

-O-

"What's this meeting even for?"

"There's a new captain, you idiot."

"Who is it?"

"I heard it was that Matsuda girl, you know the one who looks like Unohana?"

Jushiro sighed and looked at Shunsui as he sat in the Head Captain's chair. 'She should be here by now.' The captains and lieutenants gathered were beginning to get anxious.

The doors to the meeting chambers opened and Ren walked into the room, the captain's haori of Squad 8, and a young man next to her.

"Ah, good of you to join us, Captain Matsuda. And you as well, Lieutenant Kitamura."

Ren and her new lieutenant, Noburo Kitamura, bowed and took their places amongst the other captains and lieutenants.

"Now that we're all here, I'd like to welcome two new members to our ranks. Ren Matsuda will be taking over as Captain of Squad 8 and Noburo Kitamura has been promoted to her lieutenant. They will begin their duties immediately."

The other Captains and lieutenants welcomed them and the rest of their meeting began. They spoke of recent Hollow activity and the reports that had been coming in, made plans of action, delegated tasks, then the meeting was over. As they were all dismissed, Ren and Nouburo were beginning to leave to go and address their squad, but heard the whispering and Ren stopped to turn and look at everyone else.

"Would you all just shut the hell up?"

Everyone stopped and stared at her, not expecting such an outburst from her.

"My name is Ren Matsuda, Captain of Squad 8. I don't need everyone to keep comparing me to a captain that died over a century ago! I have heard how great Captain Unohana was and I am honored to have her likeness, however, I am my own person. I'm not her!"

Shunsui looked at her, shocked at her outburst, but completely understanding it too. She looked so flustered and upset by it; her whole life within the Court Guard Squads she had been compared to Retsu Unohana.

"Captain, it's not worth it..." Noburo said. "Let's just go. These Captains have been around centuries, there's no changing how they see things."

Ren looked at her lieutenant, then up at Shunsui who had stood. "Please forgive me. The whole time that I've been a Soul Reaper, I have been compared to her. Every day, for three years... I just want it to stop. I'm my own person, I pushed myself to get here. I just want to be recognized for me, what I did, not compared to her accomplishments. Again, please forgive me. Let's go greet our new squad, Noburo."

Shunsui and the rest of the captains and lieutenants watched as Ren and Noburo left the meeting chambers. He sighed and left with the others, heading back to his quarters.

"I hope she'll be OK."

-O-

"Hello, everyone, my name is Ren Matsuda and I am going to be your new captain. This is my lieutenant, Noburo Kitamura. We both look forward to working with you all."

The members of Squad 8 bowed to their new captain and lieutenant, many of them grateful to have leadership again. One of the members came up to Ren.

"Welcome, Captain. My name is Tatsufusa Enjoji. I am the 3rd seat of Squad 8. It is a pleasure to have you here."

Ren smiled at that. "Thank you. Tatsufusa, could I leave you in charge for the day so that Noburo and I can get settled?"

"Of course, Captain. I made sure that all of your things were brought over. You both are ready to move into your new rooms. Would you like me to show you to them?"

"I can do that, Tatsufusa."

Ren and everyone else looked to see Shunsui walking towards them. "Welcome, Head Captain. I wasn't expecting a visit from you so soon."

"Hello, Head Captain. Good to see you well." Tatsufusa said, bowing.

"Good to see you too. You've done well running the Squad until we could find someone to replace Nanao and myself. I can show Captain Matsuda and Lieutenant Kitamura to their quarters."

Tatsufusa bowed, then turned to address the squad, dismissing them to their duties and leaving himself to finish his.

Ren followed Shunsui as he led her and Noburo to their rooms, remaining silent the whole way.

"Here is your room, Lieutenant." Shunsui said, opening the door for Noburo. "I hope it is to your liking."

"Thank you, Head Captain." Noburo said, bowing. He looked to Ren. "Will you be alright, Captain?"

Ren nodded, offering him a smile. "Thank you, Noburo. I will be fine. Now go and unpack, I will see you in the morning."

Noburo nodded and watched as Ren and Shunsui moved on before he went into his room.

Ren remained silent until they reached her new room. Shunsui opened the door for her and watched as she stepped inside, looking around. "It's not much, but this was my home for many years."

Ren touched the cabinets, bookshelves, and the bed, then went to the door leading out into a small garden where a giant cherry tree stood. "It's lovely, Head Captain, thank you."

Shunsui smiled. "I should get going before Nanao has my hide."

Ren giggled at that, but then her smile faded. "Shunsui, I'm sorry about earlier... I shouldn't have had an outburst like that..."

Shunsui smiled and put a hand on her shoulder when she rejoined him at the door. "Ren, it's completely understandable. I don't think anyone took offense. In fact, I think they were more surprised that you told them to shut up."

Ren blushed, but she smiled at that. "Well, thank you again, sir. I appreciate it all."

Shunsui tipped his straw hat and nodded. "Of course. Hey if you have time later, why don't you stop by and we can have a drink to celebrate."

"Sure, I'd like that."

Shunsui waved, then headed down the hall, quickly disappearing around a corner.

Ren smiled to herself and went to unpacking her things. 'This is going to be fun.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ren sighed as she finished the last of her paperwork and stretched. "Wow, that was more than I thought it'd be."

Noburo smiled and took the last of the paperwork. "I'll bring this to the Head Captain if you'd like, so you can relax."

Ren stood. "No, it's alright. I need to go see the Head Captain anyways."

Noburo handed her the paperwork and smirked. "You've been spending a lot of time with the Head Captain lately."

Ren blushed and tucked the paper work under her arm. "Oh shut up you."

"Have fun, Captain, I'll keep things in order here." Noburo said, chuckling as Ren hurried off with the paperwork and a red face.

Ren made her way to the Head Captain's office to drop off the paperwork, leaving it with Nanao before she went to Shunsui's quarters. She knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Ren! Good to see you!" Shunsui said, waving to her from his seat by the table, a bottle of sake in his free hand. "Come join me!"

Ren smiled and took a seat next to Shunsui, taking the sake cup from him. "Thank you, sir."

"So how have you been?"

"The paperwork has been killing me, but thankfully Noburo has been helping, so it hasn't been too bad."

"Sorry, Nanao increased the amount of paperwork. Something about being more proficient."

Ren took a sip of sake and smiled at that. "She loves to be proficient, I'll give her that."

"Well, after six years as a captain, you certainly get the grasp of things very quickly." Shunsui said, pouring himself another cup.

Ren smiled and finished off her cup, holding it out for a refill. Shunsui grinned and poured her another, having missed the chance to get to hang out with her like this for some time.

-O-

Laughter echoed in the Head Captain's quarters as Ren and Shunsui started their fourth bottle of sake.

"You know, you're really fun when you're drunk." Shunsui said. "And cute."

Ren blushed and looked at him. "You shouldn't say such things."

"What are you going to stop me?" Shunsui challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Renset down her cup and leaned towards him. "Maybe I should." she said coyly, her cheeks flushed from the sake.

Shunsui smirked and leaned back against the wall."I'd like to see you try. You're so cute I can't stop myself."

Ren glared at him playfully. "You're such a pain, Head Captain."

Shunsui reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap. "I can be, but that's part of the fun."

Ren giggled at that, her hand landing on his exposed chest as she caught herself. She blushed and looked at him. "I should, uh, get back to my barracks. I don't want Noburo worrying too much."

Shunsui slid his arm around her waist. "Or you could stay the night, sleep off the sake."

Ren felt her blush deepen. "I couldn't do that, I wouldn't want to impose."

"If I invite you, then you wouldn't be imposing." Shunsui pointed out, lifting her chin up.

Ren lifted a hand to his, cupping it softly. "You've had enough to drink, Head Captain. As have I, so let's just call it a night."

Shunsui leaned in closer. "When will you ever learn?"

Ren looked at him confused, but before she could say anything, Shunsui placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. He lingered for a moment, seeming to enjoy how much it caught her off guard, then pulled away.

"It's Shunsui, Ren."

Ren looked him in the eye, reaching up to touch his grizzled cheek. She brushed aside the strand of hair that always hung over his good eye and she smiled. "Shunsui..." She leaned forward and kissed him in return, just a small peck, but as she pulled away her Head Captain wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back in. He kissed her again, with a little more intensity and lingered longer. Ren rested her hands on his chest until she moved them up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They continued to kiss each other, just embracing one another and enjoying the company, until Shunsui pulled back.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Ren smiled softly and touched his cheek. "Captain's orders?"

Shunsui smirked at that. "Only if they need to be."

Ren leaned forward and kissed him again. "Sure. I can stay tonight."

-O-

"Lieutenant Kitamura, is the Captain going to be back tonight?"

Noburo looked at Tatsufusa as he entered the office. "No, I don't she will." he replied, leaving it at that knowing she'd be with the Head Captain. They were good friends and probably celebrating her promotion.

"I see."

"It'll be fine, 3rd seat. She will return in the morning."

-O-

Ren panted as she sat on Shunsui's bed, the cool breeze blowing through the room as he grasped her breast in one hand and fingered her with the other.

Shunsui kissed her neck, pulling her blue scarf undone with his teeth. He gently licked her neck up to her ear until she turned her face to him and met him with a kiss. She was so petite that it was easy for him to please her from behind and he smirked when he saw how much she was enjoying it.

"You're so wet, Ren..." he muttered.

Ren gasped in pleasure as he switched tactics. "You shouldn't say such things, Head Captain."

Shunsui smirked, pressing his dick against her ass as he pinched her nipple. "It's Shunsui, Ren. When will you learn?"

Ren shuddered and felt her whole body running hot. "Old habits die hard, sir."

Shunsui increased his speed, feeling her pussy clenching around his fingers. "Then perhaps you need a little punishment." He squeezed her nipple harder, making her bite her lip to keep from crying out. He could feel her pulsating, so he pushed her forward onto the bed and started to rub his dick against her pussy.

Ren gasped, her body aching for the teasing to stop. "Sh-Shunsui..."

Shunsui smiled and grasped her hips before he inserted himself into her. He began thrusting his dick in and out of her, feeling the tightness of her pussy squeezing around him.

Ren could feel how hard his dick was and the strength behind each thrust. It was amazing. Shunsui pulled her upright and sat her on his lap, his hardened member still inside of her. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck as his hands tightened on her hips.

Shunsui leaned in to kiss her, her large breasts pressing against his chest. "You seem really horny..."

"With such strong hands and such a large dick penetrating me, how could I not be?"

Shunsui chuckled. "You flatter me."

Ren smirked and just leaned in to kiss him, pressing her breasts against his chest again. "I speak the truth, nothing more." She began to rock her hips, her lips locked with his. His dick felt amazing, it hitting each spot that made her feel good.

Shunsui ran his hands from his hips to grasp her back and hold her closer. The feeling of being like this with Ren was incredible, something he'd been wanting for years. She was also so guarded, though, always finding ways of making sure his work was done before they could hang out together like friends would. Over time, though, he grew to really care for her and it was because of who she was at heart. He looked at her and noticed that her hair had come undone from it's usual braid and was hanging loosely around her. "You're so beautiful, Ren..." He said, then holding her closer to him he kissed her vigorously until Ren pushed him onto his back. He grunted from the force of it, but then again he was just as horny as she was. He looked up at her and met her kiss with one of his own, his hands grasping her hips as they moved up and down, her pussy sliding along the length of his dick.

Ren smirked when she heard a small gasp escape the Head Captain's mouth and she increased her speed. She felt her breasts bouncing each time she moved her hips, wanting to make him feel good too. After awhile, though, she felt like she was going to reach her climax.

"Sh-Shunsui..!"

Shunsui increased his speed, feeling himself reaching his climax. "Ah, Ren..! I'm getting close..!"

Ren felt herself nearly at her climax and the harder he thrust, the closer she got until, "I'm going to cum..!"

Shunsui increased his speed even further, the wetness of her pussy making his dick feel wonderful. "Ren, I'm going to-"

Ren gasped, feeling herself cumming as the warm rush from Shunsui filled her womb. She collapsed onto his chest, her breathing heavy as his was.

Shunsui rested, one arm around Ren while the other was above his head as he stared at the ceiling in disbelief, his breathing as heavy as Ren's. Ren slid onto his side, her arm still resting against his chest. He reached over and pulled the sheet over them both, covering them until about mid waist. He turned his head and kissed her forehead.

"That was..." he started, unsure of how to describe what had just happened.

Ren giggled and kissed his chest, settling in against him. "Yes, it was..."

Shunsui kissed her forehead, then pulled her in closer, feeling sleep pulling at his eyes. He felt Ren fall asleep on him, which made him smile more. He rested his cheek against her head and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Shunsui stirred, sometime in the late morning, to a knock at the door. He groaned and slowly got out of bed, pulling on his sleep robe. Opening the door, he found Nanao with Jushiro behind her waiting at the door.

"Must you bang on the door, Nanao?"

"Head Captain, you have a visitor. Captain Ukitake has been waiting a long time now. I do hope you are more presentable than this." she replied, gesturing to all of him.

"Lieutenant Ise, it's quite alright. Shunsui was just getting out of bed, so being presentable first thing in the morning is not to be expected."

"As you say, Captain. If you will excuse me, I must return to my duties. Head Captain, I will have food brought to you." Nanao said, bowing to the two captains before leaving.

Jushiro waited until Nanao was out of sight and ear shot before turning back to his old friend. "Shunsui, how much did you have to drink last night?"

Shunsui let him inside as he tried to recall how many bottles of sake he drank.

Jushiro glanced over the table and saw the number of bottles scattered all over the floor. "Shunsui, you'll drown yourself in sake if you aren't careful."

Shunsui rubbed his neck, smiling. "Well, last night was special. For more than one reason."

A rustle came from the bedroom and Jushiro sighed. "Who was the unlucky young lady this time?"

"Hey now, that's a little unfair don't you think?" Shunsui said, smiling. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Jushiro chuckled. "Depends on who you ask."

While they had been talking, Ren had woken up to Shunsui leaving. Sitting up she held the sheets to her chest and she yawned. Her head was pounding, but it wasn't too bad. She got dressed and figured she'd comb and braid her hair when she got back to her barracks. Grabbing her zanpakuto and hooking it into place at her hip, Ren opened the door completely and stepped out into the main room.

"Ren?"

Ren looked up and smiled when she saw Jushiro. "Hello, Captain Ukitake. It is good to see you again."

Jushiro stared at her, having never seen her with her hair down before. "It's good to see you as well." He watched her maneuver around the room, picking up the sake bottles and setting them out of the way, then went to Shunsui. He watched as she reached up and gave him a kiss, to which Shunsui returned in kind as his hand found her hip.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast? Nanao is sending some food." Shunsui asked, looking down at her with his good eye.

Ren shook her head. "I'm alright. I can just grab something back at the barracks. It is almost lunch time you know."

"Are you sure?"

Ren nodded. "I need to get back anyways. I need to get cleaned up and ready for the training sessions we have scheduled for today." She kissed him again, touching his cheek lightly. "I, um... I had fun last night. Thank you."

Shunsui smiled softly. "Any time, sweetheart. You should get going then; you wouldn't want to be late for a training session."

Ren smiled. "No I would not. I'll see you later, alright?"

Shunsui turned and stood with Jushiro as Ren waved to them both and headed home, the door closing behind her. "She's something, isn't she?" He glanced over at Jushiro and saw the look of curiosity and concern he was giving him. "What?"

"How long has this been going on?" Jushiro asked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"She came over for drinks last night and it just sort of happened." Shunsui replied, blushing a little. "Besides, what does it matter? It was a fun night, something neither of us had had in weeks, so what's the harm?"

"Others will see it differently."

"And?"

"What do you feel for her? That goodbye was more tender than a casual night of sex and liquor would entail."

Shunsui looked at him, then at the door as if to see Ren waltz back in because she forgot something. "I really care for her. I have for a long time."

"Do you plan on pursuing this further? Ren deserves the best she can get."

Shunsui looked at him and chuckled. "I want to, but it's up to her as well. I know she deserves the best, but I want to be the one to give it to her."

Jushiro smiled and sighed. "Well, then you need to talk to her."

-O-

"Captain?"

Ren groaned and looked around her room, seeing her lieutenant standing in the doorway. "What is it, Noburo?"

"The training sessions are finished."

"Oh no, are you serious?" Ren shot up, then put a hand to her head. "Ugh, this damn hang over..."

Noburo chuckled. "You passed out when you got here. You haven't been sleeping well, so I left you alone to catch up on sleep."

Ren sighed and took the glass of water Noburo brought over to her. "Thanks."

"The Head Captain is waiting for you as well, Captain. He wishes to speak with you."

Ren looked up at him. "When did he get here?"

"Just now. That's why I came to wake you."

"Very well, thank you. Tell him I will be right out, I just need to get changed." Ren said, finishing the last of her water. "And give the squad the rest of the day off. They've been working hard the last few weeks, they deserve it."

Noburo nodded and bowed, leaving her room.

Ren sighed and stood slowly, going to her bathroom. She still smelled of sake and sex, so she needed to get cleaned up. She drew the water into her tub and started to get undressed, only pausing when she felt someone's presence in her room. She turned to look around the bathroom, then went back into her room and found that Shunsui was sitting against the wall just outside her room on the patio.

"Shunsui, what are you doing here? Noburo said he'd go find you."

"I got impatient." Shunsui replied with a smile.

"It would appear so. I was just going to take a bath before I came to meet you." Ren said, sighing. "It'll have to wait unless you would like to join me?"

Shunsui looked at her in surprise. "You're asking me to join you for a bath?"

Ren blushed and looked away for a moment. "If you don't want to, that's fine. You're probably used to smelling like sake and sex."

Shunsui stood and chuckled. "Ouch, that was cold." He lifted up her chin and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "I'll come join you, if that's what you want."

"Then come along, Head Captain. The water's ready."

Shunsui followed her to the bathroom, noting the changes she had made to his old room. He smiled in approval, seeing the rows of books, plants in the window sills, tapestries and paintings of a tasteful nature.

Ren touched the water, feeling how warm it was, then went to grab some towels. When she returned, Shunsui was already in the tub, lounging back with his arms along the tub's walls. Setting the towels to the side, she quickly disrobed and got into the tub, pulling her knees up to her chest as the warm water washed over her.

"So what was it that you wished to see me about? What was so important that you had to come see me in person?" Ren asked, resting her chin on her knees.

Shunsui looked at her, the steam in the bathroom beginning to thicken. "I wanted to talk to you about last night, since Jushiro was there before I could bring it up to you sooner."

Ren looked at him, feeling her cheeks burning. "What about last night?"

"I had fun, for one thing, and I really enjoyed your company." Shunsui started. "I'd like to continue spending quality time like that together, if you would like to."

Ren looked down for a moment, thinking.

"Ren, I care for you more than you may realize and you deserve the very best." Shunsui added, looking at her. "I want to be the person to give you the best you deserve, if you'll let me."

Ren looked back up at him. "What are you saying, Shunsui?"

"What I am saying, little water lily, is that I want to make our relationship more serious. We've been friends a long time and I have grown to really care for you and respect you. I want what we have to be more than just a random casual, drunken encounter."

Ren smiled at that. "Shunsui Kyoraku, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were asking me to go steady with you."

Shunsui held out his hand, waiting until Ren took it before he grinned and pulled her across the tub and into his lap. "That's exactly what I am asking."

Ren pressed her forehead to his. "Then I accept." she replied, leaning in to kiss him.

Shunsui wrapped his arms around her, feeling the softness of her skin as he held her to him. He returned her kiss and smiled. "Good."


End file.
